Conventionally, in the field of nanotechnology; i.e., a technology encompassing devices measuring several nanometers to several tens of nanometers, studies have been conducted on a technique for producing an engineering device which can convert chemical energy into motion, and which employs a biomolecular motor which is generally found in living organisms. As has been known, kinesin, which is a biomolecular motor, moves on microtubules (i.e., a type of rail molecule) through hydrolysis of ATP (adenosine triphosphate) (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 8). In this case, since a microtubule has polarity, and kinesin moves from the minus end of the microtubule toward the plus end thereof, a critical point is to direct the polarity of the microtubule in a predetermined direction; i.e., to orient the microtubule in a predetermined direction, with the activity of the microtubule being maintained.    Non-Patent Document 1: Vale, R. D., Reese, T. S. and Sheetz, M. P., “Identification of a novel force-generating protein, kinesin, involved in microtubule-based motility,” Cell, Vol. 42, pp. 39-50 (1985)    Non-Patent Document 2: Howard, J., Hudspeth, A. J. and Vale, R., “Movement of microtubules by single kinesin molecules,” Nature, Vol. 342, pp. 154-159 (1989)    Non-Patent Document 3: Vale, R. D., Funatsu, T., Pierce, D. W., Romberg, L., Harada, Y. and Yanagida, T., “Direct observation of single kinesin molecules moving along microtubules,” Nature, Vol. 380, pp. 451-453 (1996)    Non-Patent Document 4: Svoboda, K., Schmidt, C., Schnapp, and Block, S., “Direct observation of kinesin stepping by optical trapping interferometry,” Nature, Vol. 365, pp. 721-727 (1993)    Non-Patent Document 5: Nishiyama, M., Muto, E., Inoue, Y., Yanagida, T. and Higuchi, H., “Substeps within the 8-nm step of the ATPase cycle of single kinesin molecules,” Nat. Cell Biol., Vol. 3, pp. 425-428 (2001)    Non-Patent Document 6: Meyhofer, E. and Howard, J., “The force generated by a single kinesin molecule against an elastic load,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., Vol. 92, pp. 574-578 (1995)    Non-Patent Document 7: Coppin, C. M., Pierce, D. W., Hsu, L. and Vale, R. D., “The load dependence of kinesin's mechanical cycle,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., Vol. 94, pp. 8539-8544 (1997)    Non-Patent Document 8: Kojima, H., Muto, E., Higuchi, H. and Yanagida, T., “Mechanics of Single Kinesin Molecules Measured by Optical Trapping Nanometry,” Biophys. J., Vol. 73, pp. 2012-2022 (1997)